


A Wedding Day of a Mob Family

by manorabrucelee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Broken nose, Brucie is always the doctor in my fics, Clint is Nat's baby brother, F/M, M/M, Pepper is Tony's big sister, Steve is Tony's husbend, Team as Family, broken arm, gangster au, mention of Bruce Banner - Freeform, mention of gun shots, natasha's wedding day, stolen car, team as a mob family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: This is a fic about gangster family Stark with big sister Pepper as the Boss and baby brother Tony as second in commanded. Steve is the captain. This is the day of Natasha's wedding. what I want from all of you is to imagine them all talking with Italian accents.I think you’ll have more fun with the fic that way. enjoy





	A Wedding Day of a Mob Family

The brightly lit room was closing in on Tony, The wide space was getting smaller and smaller, the smell went from lemon zest to a foul stench. "I don'd wand do be here." ( I don’t want to be here)  Tony squeaked through his hands, which were currently covering his nose.

"Your nose is broken, and you're bleeding. You're not moving a goddamn muscle. “Steve said as he held on to his own broken arm.

"Get me a stick and some gauze. I can fix you up ok". Clint said as he held on to his ice patch over his eye.

Both men turned towards Clint and yelled in unison “Shut up Clint". And Clint had the decency to look ashamed.

"I leave you for five minutes, Five! And I come back to a disaster". Pepper said as she walked into the ER waiting room with the Natasha on her heel in her wedding dress.

"I asked for a day of peace. You couldn't give me one day of peace. You had to pick a fight". Natasha reprimanded as she stood next to Clint and looked at his eye then swatted at his arm when she made sure the eye was ok. “This was supposed to be my wedding day and what did you do on my wedding day? You go and pick up a fight with the rival gang. Over what? What was so important that you had to fight on my wedding day?” Natasha fumed after hitting Clint some more.

“it was…” was all that Steve could get out before his sister in law Pepper chewed him up.

“oh.. oh .. the mighty captain speaks. Let us hear it oh wise captain. Tell me why Natasha’s wedding was ruined.” Pepper said sarcastically while looking at Tony’s broken nose. “ You broke my baby brother’s nose. Tony had a perfect nose now it’s going to be all kinds of crooked because of you” Pepper said then went over to fuss over Tony and check the rest of his damage.

“Hey I broke an arm too you know.” Steve spat while looking at Pepper and then got the full view of a very angry Natasha with a full wedding dress.” Are you comparing your lousy arm to the fact that my baby is now in surgery? Are you telling me that the tiny boo boo on your arm is more important than the fact that my Bucky is now naked and under some horrible butcher hands!” Natasha’s hands moved now to swat at Steve’s side after leaving Clint when Steve jumped away from her reach.

“He’s in good hands. I swear Nat. I swear to God almighty he is in safe hands. Brucie made sure of it. He was there he even picked the doctors that will work on Bucky. Besides he’s...” before Steve could finish his sentence Clint budded in and said, “We all get shot sometime or another.” As soon as Clint was done talking, this time, Tony jumped on top of the kid and almost beat him to death. “ I’ll bucking dill da kid. You die donight” (I’ll fucking kill the kid. You die tonight) and Tony kept on hitting Clint when Steve pulled him away with one good arm.

“What do you mean Bucky got shot!” Natasha yelled at Clint that was now being chocked by Tony. Pepper moved to Tony’s other side and tried to pull him off Clint.

“Clint is high as kite just like Tony is, Fucking Tony get off her bother you’ll kill him.” Steve said as he attempted to pull tony with the aid of Pepper.

In the midst of the whole commotion, Bucky was wheeled out to the waiting room “what the fuck is going on here?”  

“Oh Bucky baby! You’re alive Clint said you got shot. “Natasha walked over to Bucky that had his leg was in a cast and his left arm was in a sling.

“I didn’t get shot. He’s just imaging things again. You know how wild your brother’s imaginations gets. No no I wasn’t shot. I slipped and I fell and broke my arm and leg. But they say my dick is ok so we can honeymoon easy.” Bucky said to Natasha who was now sitting on his lap and started to make out.

Pepper dragged both Tony and Steve by the ear to the other side of the room and gave them both the death glare.” You have exactly one minute to tell me what exactly happened or I’ll toss both your asses out of the house. TALK” she said then crossed her arms over her chest.

“Clind stool a car dad dodal it.” (Clint stool a car and total it) Tony said while almost shaking in front of his big sister.

“it belonged to Angelo, So he got upset ,and sent over some people with a bit of a temper on them,” Steve said while trying to avoid Pepper’s steely gaze.

“Day shod ad Bucky and me god him in da arm” (they shot Bucky and me, got him in the arm) Tony they quickly relayed.

“They missed Tony but they were really pissed off so he sent his goons. They came at me with baseball bat.” Steve pointed at his arm.

“Day broke ma dose” (they broke my nose) Tony pointed at his nose.

“And gave Clint a shiner” Steve said as he pointed at Clint who just left with a young nurse and was already flirting with her.

“Dat’s the drud” (that’s the truth) Tony said then crossed his heart. Steve nodded his head.

“We’re giving Natasha a better wedding next week, with fucking ice sculptures that piss champagne. No one attacks my family on a happy day like this one. Tomorrow, we hit them hard and put the fear of God into them. They will wish that they never crossed roads with the Stark family. “Pepper said then fixed her outfit and the outfit of her brother and his husband.

  

  

 


End file.
